1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device with a volume button for volume control.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as tablet computers and portable media devices, have volume increase, volume decrease, and mute buttons for controlling volume. Each volume button may be designed smaller for achieving miniaturization of electronic devices. However, it is difficult to assemble the volume buttons in electronic device assembly. In addition, large human fingers render it to be inconvenient for a user to adjust the volume.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.